


Miss Atomic Bomb

by Sucodefruta



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucodefruta/pseuds/Sucodefruta
Summary: A nuvem de poeira passou, e meus olhos estão clarosMas às vezes nos sonhos de impacto ainda ouçoSenhorita Bomba Atômica, estou aquiSeu sussurro estático selou meu destino





	Miss Atomic Bomb

_ “Bruce, quem diria que um dia você iria se amarrar, hein? Bem, devo dizer você nunca me enganou com essa pose de solteirão convicto. Você encontrou sua metade ideal... Seja feliz! _

_ Selina _ _._

_ Os: Você fica uma gracinha de pinguim, mas ainda prefiro seu lado mais...Obscuro. Ele deixa sua bunda mais evidente.” _

Bruce encara o bilhete com certa angustia. Ele esperava que Selina declinasse o convite, mas ela, como sempre contrariando todas as suas expectativas, aceitou. Tanto aceitou que ainda mandou um vale-presente no melhor Spa de Gothan para sua noiva.

Ele tem quase certeza que foi uma reafirmação do que ela lhe disse...

Balança a cabeça, dando um sorriso mínimo para o flerte descarado escrito com uma letra propositalmente mais tremula.

Ah, Selina...

— Sr Wayne, o presidente da bolsa de valores de Chicago lhe aguarda. — A voz da sua mais nova secretaria o tira do devaneio.

— Diga que já estou a caminho — responde, desligando o telefone logo em seguida.

Selina e seus mistérios precisam esperar.

∞

O barulho ritmado de um salto denuncia que alguém se aproxima da “cúpula” onde os heróis discutem. O silêncio se instala no ambiente, e Clarck gesticula para o manterem até a pessoa se revelar.

De modo despretensioso Selina, a problemática e desbocada mulher-gato, surge com um sorriso gatuno.

— O transito estava terrível — comenta em tom casual, irritando a maioria dos presentes com sua ironia.

— Ah, imagino quando deve ser terrível enfrentar essa imigração de pássaros. — Shayera rebate com secura.

Selina olha para ela e comenta em um tom inocente:

— Eles não têm culpa de terem um senso de coletividade tão aflorado.

Escuta uma série de xingamentos, mas sua atenção está no resto das pessoas na sala. Zatana lhe cumprimenta de forma inapropriada e recebe algo ainda mais obsceno como resposta, fazendo algumas pessoas corarem. Clarck apenas maneia a cabeça e os outros se dividem em admira-la ou lançar um olhar de desprezo, garantindo a diversão do dia.

Até que mira em um certo homem na sala. Bruce está com seu famoso uniforme de morcego, mas Selina percebe, com certo espanto, que existem algumas pequenas e sutis diferenças nele.

— Esses novos ajustes lhe caíram muito bem, homem morcego.

Bruce precisa controlar a vontade de sorrir a todo custo, mas a expressão de Selina só faz com que ele queira esquecer todos os motivos que fazem com que eles sejam incompatíveis.

— Achei que fosse gostar — diz, voltando a atenção para o grande mapa sobre a mesa. — visto que parece que também alterou algumas coisas.

Selina sente aquele prazer estranho e quase juvenil tomar seu corpo ao perceber que ele notou a mudança em seu traje. Obrigando a si mesma a lembrar de que ele está noivo, vai para perto de Zatana e fica a reunião toda a seu lado, evitando a todo custo até mesmo olhar na direção de Bruce.

Sempre foi uma mulher difícil e libertina, mas nunca fez o gênero fura olho. Nunca decepcionaria sua mãe, principalmente depois de tudo aquilo que passaram.

Bruce fica com vontade de xingar todos presentes na sala quando sugerem que ele e Selina trabalhem juntos para capturar Hera de vez.

— Sei mais do que ninguém que...hum, certos interesses pessoais podem interferir muitas vezes no trabalho... No entanto, o que está em jogo é muito maior que... que momentos de desconfortos. — Diana termina a explicação com um sorriso amarelo e um olhar de desculpas.

Bem, apenas alguns palavrões podem não ser o suficiente para aplacar sua irritação, só que na hora que vai retrucar, Selina vai até a porta.

— Se é pra fazer, vamos fazer logo, homem morcego. Não tenho o dia inteiro a disposição de vocês, ainda não fiz minha maldade do dia para equilibrar a balança — A confiança que emana contrasta muito com a forma irregular que seu coração está batendo.

Bruce nada responde, apenas segue sua “parceira” pelas ruas desertas da parte sul da cidade.

Depois de algumas horas de silêncio pesado, Selina se irrita e decide tomar as rédeas da situação.

— Eu sempre soube que os homens são criaturas que se têm em uma estima muito mais elevada do que são verdadeiramente, mas você provou que a falta de noção não tem limite — suspira, parecendo conformada. — Se bem que eu não deveria esperar mais do que isso.

Bruce demora um tempo para assimilar o que escutou e se sobressalta.

— O que quer dizer com isto? — pergunta bruscamente.

Ela dá um olhar soberbo.

— Olhe para você: fugindo de mim assim, querendo ter a mesma importância que o oxigênio. Você não é tão essencial assim, então se abstenha dessa vergonha — Ela se explica de forma devagar e firme, como se estivesse falando com uma criança do pré.

Sem saber como responder – e um pouco envergonhado –, Bruce apenas olha dentro das orbes  verdes de Selina, torcendo para que seus olhos consigam transmitir tudo que não consegue colocar em palavras.

Enquanto se encaram de modo incisivo, uma sombra passa por um dos becos, fazendo com que quebrem o momento de verdades não ditas.

— Ele foi por ali. — Bruce aponta para o telhado acima de suas cabeças.

****

Depois de uma perseguição acirrada e trabalhosa, eles conseguem capturar o meta-humano.

— Você até que nos deu algum trabalho, doçura — As unhas afiadas passam pela face do homem, deixando filetes de sangue.

Bruce, perdendo a paciência pela demora de Clarck, o segura pela jugular.

— Onde Hera está? — Grunhe, tentando não esmagar os músculos do pescoço dele.

 — Como você supõe que o homem vai falar se você destruir suas cordas vocais? — Selina Ironiza.

Bruce olha de soslaio para a mulher que está ao seu lado, que está arqueando a sobrancelha direita em desdém.

— Não se aproxime! Pode ser perigoso — alerta, furioso, ao ver que ela se aproxima.

Selina sente aquela vontade de provar seu valor. Aquela vontade que sente toda vez que um homem a subjuga. Irritada, crava as unhas na coxa do prisioneiro, deixando suas unhas perfurarem a primeira camada da pele.

— Está sentindo minhas unhas nesta parte interior? — Pergunta, olhando para o homem que agora se contorce pela dor — se eu cravar um pouco mais fundo, encontro sua veia femoral, e caso você não saiba por ter faltado às aulas de biologia, é uma veia muito importante que bombeia cerca de 1,5 L de sangue por minuto.

Corta a pele um pouco mais, para mostrar que não está blefando.

— Se você não cooperar, vai morrer em cerca de 10 minutos. Vai morrer vendo seu sangue escorrer pela calçada e vendo nossos rostos cheios de repúdio. Apenas os homens fortes podem se comprometer a manter um segredo, e nós dois sabemos que você não é tão forte e tão...comprometido, sendo assim: Apenas malditamente fale tudo de uma vez.

O homem, percebendo o olhar sádico dela, começa a falar profusamente sobre o que foi encarregado de fazer.

Quando ele termina, Selina não consegue disfarçar o olhar de satisfação por ter conseguido mostrar quem é que domina quem ali.

Bruce, por sua vez, tenta reprimir o sorriso e se pergunta o que tem de errado pra nunca conseguir odiá-la pelas malcriação que sempre faz quando está com ele.

Clarck aparece no céu, atrapalhando o momento do casal. Com uma rápida explicação os dois explicam o que aconteceu, e enquanto explicam mais pessoas chegam, para averiguar a veracidade das informações dadas pelo homem, que tenta conter o sangue que sai pela ferida feita por Selina.

— Meu trabalho acabou aqui. Espero mais informações sobre o andamento da investigação.

— Selina...  — Bruce precisa explicar o que está acontecendo.

— Não — A voz sai aguda e magoada. Selina sente vontade arranhar a própria cara por demonstrar fraqueza. Tentando se recompor, recomeça — Não dá tempo agora, mas você passa na minha mesa. Ah, não se esquece de comprar um bom Whiskey escocês.

Antes que Bruce possa falar qualquer coisa, Selina sai voando pelos prédios, mas antes de sair de vista, grita:

— Te vejo no seu casamento, homem pinguim.

Por um momento todo mundo fica em um silêncio contemplativo, até que Barry decide falar:

— Nossa, cara, boa sorte com esse pepino aí.

Bruce resmunga em resignação, sentindo a mesma coisa.

∞

Selina nunca apreciou os dias chuvosos. Além de frisar o seu cabelo, a chuva ainda traz a tona seu lado mais preguiçoso, sem contar, é claro, que seu lado felino fica mal-humorado. Por isso, enquanto anda pelas poças d’água em Gothan, fica recriminado tudo ao seu redor: desde a lentidão de algumas pessoas, a falta de habilidade de alguns motoristas. Até mesmo se estressa com o choro das crianças no parquinho.

Quando chega em frente ao bar decadente, reprime uma série de xingamentos e a vontade de arranha qualquer superfície ao seu redor.

Bruce está terminado de fazer os últimos ajustes para a aquisição de um novo empreendimento quando percebe uma mulher alta de terno e saia. Por um segundo fica confuso, achando que chamou sua secretaria de forma errônea, até que um par de olhos verdes o encara de forma furiosa. Parece que ela não gostou muito do local saudosista.

— Selina, você está atrasada — ralha de forma autoritária. Percebendo o erro, emenda —Bela roupa, à proposito. Quase não a reconheci. Você fica muito bem de rosa.

Selina prefere ignorar a prepotência do homem ao seu lado, então joga a grande pasta na mesa. Por estar muito pesada, o café derrama no blazer de Bruce, trazendo um pouco de satisfação para ela.

—E você poderia ter ao menos me avisado que não haveria casamento — responde com suavidade, retomando o controle das próprias ações — gastei uma nota no vestido, e mais ainda no sapato.

Selina tinha gastado boa parte do seu dinheiro escolhendo um vestido fabuloso, que seria par de sapatos mais fabulosos ainda. Tinha que ver seu homem morcego em grande estilo, principalmente porque ela se despediria da vida dele ali.

Então, quando soube da farsa que era o casamento, ficou dividida entre soltar foguetões e explodir todo patrimônio dele.  Optou por um meio-termo. Bruce também não ficou nada feliz ao vê-la nos braços de um homem qualquer que beijou perto do cinema onde estava. Ela sempre soube se vingar de forma grandiosa.

Bem, o que ela pode fazer? Foi apenas uma infeliz coincidência!

— Volta mandar a fatura pra você — continua, depois de pegar um  _latte_  com canela.

— Como?—Bruce arqueia as sobrancelhas, mantendo a expressão neutra — Eu não tenho nada a ver com suas extravagâncias.

— Bem, já que você já está pagando meu colar de diamantes, pensei que gostaria de fazer o trabalho completo bem feito.

Quando Bruce vai perguntar sobre o que está falando, lembra-se da fatura exorbitante que chegou ao seu escritório aquela manhã. Inclusive chegou a pedir para Alfred cuidar do problema para não ter que se chatear com a joalheria que atende sua família há gerações.

— Entendo...

Com um sorriso escondido pela xícara, Selina termina seu latte.

— Eles já avisaram, hum? São rápidos.

— Poucas pessoas demoram a cobrar uma conta de cem mil dólares.

Percebendo como já esta escurecendo – e que a mulher-gato precisa entrar em ação –, Selina levanta.

— Eu adoraria ficar aqui te atormentando, mas tenho outras enumeras coisas para fazer.

Ao fazer menção de se virar, Bruce pega seu braço e a puxa para perto. Em outra ocasião ela teria o beijado, ou até mesmo trado sarro dele, mas chega uma hora que tudo perder a graça.

 — Acho que nós precisamos conversar.

Selina se aproxima de Bruce, fazendo uma leve caricia no belo rosto do seu amado, vendo os olhos dele fecharem em uma expressão de satisfação.

— Nos já dissemos tudo que tínhamos para falar. Também já tivemos nosso adeus, então agora precisamos seguir em frente, homem morcego. — Com uma expressão de pesar, desvencilhia do aperto, sentido a perca do calor e do cheiro.

Sem olhar para trás, caminha para rua escura e fria.

Ao contrario da irritação que sentiu pela chuva minutos antes, agora sente certo conforto, inclusive agrade silenciosamente. Quem sabe assim a sensação de coração queimando não seja aplacada. Quem sabe assim ela possa fingir que a única coisa que escorre por seu rosto são gotas de água.

∞

A operação foi um sucesso. Curinga, Arlequina e todos os envolvidos na recente onda de criminalidade foram capturados ou, pelo menos, seriamente machucados.

Claro que os dois lados foram atingidos e machucados, mas do lado dos “heróis” não houve nenhuma perca grave. Não até que...

Todos estão com expressões vitoriosas em seus rostos, e alguns chegam a exagerar na animação, com deboches e escarnio. Eles se igualam, então, aqueles que repudiam.  Mas o fato é que o ditado de que subestimar o oponente pode ser um erro é, muitas vezes, certeiro.  

Com uma expressão maníaca no rosto, coringa consegue desfazer o nó que prendia seus pulsos, nocautear Barry e mirar uma arma exatamente no coração de Bruce. Tudo isso míseros segundos.

Quando todos percebem a situação já é tarde demais: A bala já está deslizando no ar, de encontro a seu alvo.

Naqueles milésimos de segundos, Bruce fica atordoado e vê sua vida passar como um filme. Achando que é um jeito nada heroico e até mesmo humilhante depois de tudo que já passou. Então pensa que, talvez, seja mesmo hora de seguir em frente e ficar junto dos pais. Então, antes de conseguir pensar qualquer coisa, vê sangue no chão, enquanto olha para o céu azul e as estrelas, que parecem mais brilhantes que de costume.

A primeira coisa que percebe é que não sente dor. Deveria estar sentindo dor. Deveria ver expressões horrorizadas, e sentir mãos desesperadas e palavras de consolos, mas ninguém esta prestando atenção nele, mas, sim, em outra coisa.

Entendendo que não foi atingido, se ergue com brusquidão. E seu corpo antes tomado pelo estupor, agora está alerta ao ver uma figura conhecida caida perto de si.

Com uma ferida poucos centímetros abaixo do coração, Selina está tenta ao máximo não se contorcer, o que é um pouco difícil visto que sua respiração é falha e cada vez mais escassa.

Como se acordasse de um daqueles sonho desorientador, Bruce demora alguns segundos para entender o que está acontecendo, e quando seu corpo assimila a imagem na sua frente, sua pressão sobe só para depois descer, deixando sua respiração presa e o coração pesado demais para caber no peito.

— Por quê? Por quê?  — Seu murmúrio é desesperado. Seu corpo começa a tremer de forma violenta e ele, novamente, revive todos os seus piores pesadelos.

Ele se aproxima de Selina, vagueando o olha por toda extensão de seu corpo. Olha ao redor, querendo algum indicio de que é apenas mais um de seus frustrantes sonhos se embaralhando com a realidade, mas só encontra olhares preocupados e penosos.

Volta a olhar Selina, que agora tem um aspecto verde. Ela está perdendo muito sangue, mesmo com a ferida sendo estancada.

— O que nós podemos fazer? O que... O-oque nós vamos fazer? — Grita, ostentado uma expressão atormentada no rosto.

Ele tenta pensar em alguma solução. Tenta entender o que pode fazer, mas seu pânico está nublando todos os pensamentos coerentes.

— Nós vamos leva-la para o hospital, mas preciso estancar o máximo de sangue possível — Escuta uma voz distante explicando.

A visão de Selina está cada vez mais embaçada. Se não estivesse, ela estaria rindo e sentindo u grande lisonjeio pela preocupação feroz de Bruce, mas ela estava distante demais para perceber qualquer coisa. A única função que seu corpo parece fazer decentemente é sonhar.

De repente tem cinco anos e está levando uma bronca da freira. Depois tem dez, e está sentada em algum canto escuro chorando e se perguntando onde está sua família. Então vem a mente seu primeiro roubo e o choque pelo fato de ter gostado tanto... Sua mãe está de volta, chantageando-a, destruindo o pouco de amor próprio que tinha conseguido depois de tantos anos.

Bruce.

Ela pode vê-lo a beijar de forma lenta. Pode ver o quanto ficou surpresa pela iniciativa, pela primeira vez, ser dele. Pode  sentir o amor aumentando, a angustia por saber que nunca vai dar certo. As lagrimas que solta mesmo fingindo que é TPM.

Então está em um lugar macio. Em uma cama dossel branca, como sempre quis. Está sendo abraçada por trás e beijada de leve ao logo de todo pescoço. Uma menininha entra no quarto com uma risada gostosa, sendo chamada com sorrisos e carinho.

A garotinha a abraça e diz que é hora do café da manhã. Bruce levanta e diz que já fez, uma bandeja se materializa no quarto. Ela está contando alguma piada, então levanta para ir ao banheiro...tudo fica escuro.

Selina pisca, saindo do delírio. Vê o céu azul salpicado de estrelas, varias pessoas ao seu redor e Bruce acariciando seu rosto como se fosse de porcelana. Dá-se conta do que aconteceu.

Salvou Bruce de um tiro e foi atingida. Sua primeira e única ação totalmente altruísta. Sente um sorriso tomar conta de seu corpo enquanto um pouco sua mão, que ele pega na hora.

— Parece que minha... sétima vida...acabou — diz, com dificuldade.

Bruce sente que vai explodir, mas sabe não pode fraquejar quando Selina mais precisa.

— Você não é uma gata comum. Deve ter o dobro disso fácil — A voz sai estrangulada.

Ela solta uma risada débil.

— Parece que...no inferno.. juntos...Belo par... men morce...

Com um ultimo esforço, olha dentro dos olhos escuros do único homem que amou e vai em paz, escutando algo sobre vida juntos em algum lugar.

Os braços de Bruce é um bom lugar pra morrer.

Os olhos já não olham mais os seus. Estão vítreos. Bruce nem mesmo sabe se ela entendeu o “Eu te amo” mais sincero que já disse. Nem mesmo assimila que é impossível  traze-la de volta enquanto balança seu corpo tentando perceber alguma relação.

Depois de alguns minutos, Gothan escuta o grito mais agoniado de toda a historia. Um grito que ecoa até nos confins do universo.

**Selina Kyles**

**11/ 07/1993 – 06/08/2017**

**Liberdade é tudo aquilo que me faz voar.**

 

Do lado do pequeno tumulo um bilhete jazia, escondido e importante de maneiras que não se podem ser enumeradas.

_“Selina, você apareceu na minha vida como uma bomba atômica: De repente e fazendo um dano irreparável. Eu poderia fazer um bilhete cheio de coisas românticas e doces, mas sei que não é o seu estilo, então eu só vim pra dizer que: Me espera só mais um pouco. Tenho certeza que o sétimo inferno é o local ideal pra  nosso estanho amor._

_Um belo beijo do seu,_

_Homem morcego”_


End file.
